


lazy morning

by ocaptainrogers



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, aidan is the big-spoon, aidan is tired, bc come on, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocaptainrogers/pseuds/ocaptainrogers





	lazy morning

[my tumblr](http://bomburs-butt.tumblr.com/)

 

 

As much as he hates getting up early in the morning, those are some of his favorite moments, too; when he’s lying in bed, warm and comfortable, and Aidan snuggled up behind him with his arm slung lazily over his stomach.

This is his favorite way to start a day – and spend an entire morning which, unfortunately, rarely happens since they’re kind of working their butts off filming a major motion picture.

But when they can, this is what they usually do. Dean really loves those days; when they don’t have to think about getting up early and get their prosthetics on and worry about whether or not it’s going to rain when they’re on location – in which case they have to pack extra blankets because Aidan doesn’t thrive in the cold, to put it mildly.

He loves it when he wakes up and turns around in Aidan’s arms and realizes that he’s already awake because he always wakes up right when Dean does.

He always opens his eyes and smiles because Aidan’s arms are around him, front practically plastered against Dean’s back. Aidan has the tendency to press soft kisses to Dean’s bare shoulders once he knows he’s awake, and that makes Dean’s heart feel like it’s a bit too big for his chest.

Don’t get him wrong though, he likes waking up knowing there’s a chair in the make-up trailer waiting for him and that he has to make a run for the costume department if he’s a bit late – which is usually Aidan’s fault because Dean can’t go anywhere unless Aidan is awake enough to follow him. And Aidan loves to sleep just a bit too much, so that happens more often than it should.

Aidan will always groan when Dean checks his phone after the third alarm’s gone off, tossing their duvets off because they’re going to be late if they spend another ten minutes under them. Dean usually ignores him, ruffles his hair and presses a kiss to Aidan’s nose in apology before he darts to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth.

Most mornings, Aidan will stay in bed for as long as he possibly can, even when he knows how pissed everyone will be when they show up late. Dean has lost count on how many times he’s threatened to withhold sex to get his sloth of a boyfriend to get his ass out of that bed, but it works every time.

-

Today though, they’re not needed until four in the afternoon, which means they can sleep and cuddle and roll around in bed ‘til noon and not feel the slightest bit guilty about it.

Dean wakes up at eight, as he usually does because his brain has been hardwired into rising early for the past eight months. Most of the time it’s annoying to feel so rested only to discover that this one of the days he doesn’t _have_ to get up early.

He opens his eyes, checks the clock on his phone and sighs, but then the arm Aidan’s thrown over Dean’s stomach tightens its hold and Dean can only smile and turn around and press his face against Aidan’s shoulder.

Aidan’s lying on his stomach, sprawled over the bed like some giant star fish, arms and legs spread out in awkward angles that look uncomfortable, but Dean’s been with this guy for so long that he knows it isn’t.

Dean inches a bit closer and feels sleep tug as his mind again. He kisses Aidan’s nose, rests their foreheads together and wiggles one leg in under Aidan’s.

On days like this it always takes Aidan a couple of hours to wake up, in which Dean is unable to fall back asleep once he’s awake, but he doesn’t mind the least – not when their bodies are slotted so perfectly together, like two halves of a whole.

Dean spends the next hour reveling in the warmth of Aidan’s body – that guy is like a furnace – and thinks about trivial things like what they’re going to have for breakfast, or how many takes Peter is going to trick them into doing when they show up later today.

 _“One more for luck”_ Peter says, but ‘one more’ usually turns into eight, or twelve, or seventeen.

Aidan wakes up around nine and stretches his entire body like an extremely long cat, turning his face into the pillow and groans as he works on waking his muscles up.

“Mmm, Dean?” Aidan grunts once he’s awake enough to think and opens one eye to peer over the pillow at him.

Dean just smiles, “Mornin’,” he leans in to press a kiss to the tip of Aidan’s nose and chuckles lightly when Aidan’s face scrunches up.

The only response he gets is a tired groan before Aidan leans in to kiss him back, slow and lazy, his hand travelling down to Dean’s lower back so he can tug him closer.

“What time is it?” Aidan asks after a while, when they’ve exchanged a dozen more kisses and Aidan is spooning Dean from behind, because he loves enveloping the blonde in his arms, rubbing his nose against Dean’s neck.

“Nine-thirty,” Dean says, but it comes out as a whisper. He reaches down to where Aidan’s hand is lying flat against his stomach and twines their fingers together.

Aidan positively growls and squishes his entire face into Dean’s upper back. “Why’d you wake me so early?” he asks and uses his teeth to hitch the duvet up over his head since his hands are occupied. Dean laughs at him and lifts Aidan’s up further until it’s resting against his chest.

“I didn’t wake you up, you did that yourself,” Dean answers and wriggles a bit so he’s more comfortable.

Aidan snorts behind him, but doesn’t say anything.

“Just go back to sleep, we’re not needed until four,” he adds and turns back around to face Aidan, a quiet snigger sneaking its way past his lips at the frown that meets him.

Aidan mumbles something unintelligible and buries his face in Dean’s neck again, arms tightening around Dean’s waist.

Dean smiles and brushes his hand through Aidan’s hair until his breathing evens out and he’s fast asleep again.


End file.
